clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Commander Bsyew
Any inappropriate messages will get deleted, Bsyew Click here to contact me. No. Hello, Please do NOT make a page about "New party?", Please create a blog post about it. Thank you. Seth4564official 00:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Bsyew, I saw you asked me to make a Flag and a Pin tracker for you. First of all, i think you were talking about thr animated flag with my penguin- you can make one through [http://www.makesweet.com/mixer/my-flag This website]. It allows you to add image(s), paste them above a flag, and it will make the animation by itself. Then you will be able to download your animation to your computer. And about the pin tracker, you can use the same pin tracker i use, or use This Image, that i will update whenever a new pin is hdden. Have a Happy Editing, and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Go to chat please :) Head General Wave Jones is here! Bomb your momentum, Spread the news, and . 06:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) WHY? Dear Bsyew, your Wall of Fame is copied off of mine. It has almost the same people, the same text, and almost the same template! I'm not too upset, but ask next time before using something I made, okay? --Mariobilly 23:15, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Friend I want to be your friend. I made an icon of your user profile. So plese be my friend! Hi, I want to be your friend so bad! I made an icon on the computer of your user profile. So please be my friend! Ballono April 12, 2012 8:35 PM Ballono 20:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. It's cool, you can use it. Just ask next time, kk? --Mariobilly 03:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Grey Puffle Hello by my friend plz ^-^ -- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 07:57, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Dont delete my page look at this or click the link http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Do_you_like_the_old_look_of_puffles_or_the_new_one Promotion Hello Bsyew, We have greatnews fot you! today (26th may, 2012), you received Rollback rights! Rollback rights give you the right to undo edits in one click! if you view the page history, near the "Undo" button, there is also a "rollback" button. If you click this button, you will automatically revert the page to the last version, but make sure the previous version inst vandalised too! For more information adn help about Rollback rights, pelase contact me or any other admin. Happy editing, and enjoy the rollback rights! :) Question Hi Bsyew, I'm really sorry for being away on chat, but i had to do something (i hope it doesn't seem as if i'm trying to escape from answearing your question). As i said, if there is a bad or unsatisfying moderation in chat, serveral admins discuss about giving someone chat mods. We pick this user by looking on his behavior- how he treats to others- and his experience in wikia and on this wiki. About your second question- you were given Rollback rights without discussion beteen the admins. We decided to give the rights to someone else instead so i removed them. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 08:31, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Userpage. Hi Bsyew, First of all, i'm really sorry for the delay in the replay message. I created a template for the music you wanted (i added the music from the EPF Command Room, if it isn't the music you wanted tell me and i will replace it). Anyway, add this template to your userpage: Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Help Hi, Bsyew, I see that you asked me that. "When someone edits your secret page, and you don't want to show it in the Recent Activity Page"... ...Well the answer is that you can't. All pages (except Template and MediaWiki pages) will be seen in the Recent Activity. (Thats all I know)... If you aren't satisfied with my answer, try asking the other administrators. Well, I can only give a tip that if someone edits that page, and it appears in the recent wiki activity, try editing a lot of pages, so, when you edit a lot of pages, your page will go to the bottom and the new pages will come to the top. Do like that till your page goes to the next page. This tip will help you get more edits... and your secret page wont be seen at all. Thanks- Mixer2301 Saturday, June 02, 2012 Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Temp Admin? Hi Bsyew, I gave Blast a 24 hours trial of Administrator rights. Sometimes we give some users test trails in case we will look for new admins in the future- for example. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Lets go on chat. User:Seth4564official The nicest user on the wiki :D(I give hugs ;).) 05:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE Hi Bsyew, First of all, i added the music to your prank age (if it's teh wrong one please tell me). About the quiz, i'll help making it as soon as i go back from school. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat please User:Seth4564official The nicest user on the wiki :D(I give hugs ;).) 20:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Hi Bsyew, I removed the example from my sandbox. All i have to do now is to take the quiz! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Party! why did you remove one part of the Track Herbert Stamp DUDE WHY DID YOU REMOVE ONE PART OF THE Track Herbert stamp WHY MAN?! Reply I spoke with Shrimp on chat and he said he disagree. I don't think the wiki is ready for the vote yet either. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Why? Is something wrong? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 07:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I will try. I amm categorizing the uncategorized pages, so that we can get featured wiki. I saw it on psaro's talk page. Yugimuto1 Talk edits 07:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Can't now cause gtg. Maybe in a couple of hours? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 07:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Why can we not discuss it on talk pages? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 11:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll wait. Yugimuto1 Talk edits 21:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I will wait all you like. Yugimuto1 Talk edits 13:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You're invited! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Sig Can I use http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ABsyewSig please? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 08:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC)